Sitting In A Tree
by TheModernMarauders
Summary: A group of pranksters, bright minds and fun-loving people get together to form a plan from a muggle chant with questionable use of a preposition. Hogwarts, beware! Strange pairings ensue. Features OCs but mostly revolves on characters from Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**Authors' Note: **_Yes, an s-apostrophe dears. It's because this is a group account and this is a collab fic, with three authors working together to write it. Two of us are on the site as **fancyacupoftea **and **psychoticphoenix **so if the original characters are the same, then not to worry. We hope you enjoy this story which came about to us in a moment of hilarious brainstorming._

**Disclaimer: **_Queen Rowling owns it all, and we humbly admit that. ;D_

* * *

><p>"What a funny bunch we are." Antoinette Montesquieu commented to her friends. 5 pairs of eyes turned to look at her. "This is what they call House Unity in the flesh." She continued, blushing as her friends continued to stare.<p>

Isabelle Van Doren was the first one to divert her gaze from her best friend. "A Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff, a handful of Gryffindors and a Slytherin." She drawled out, chuckling. "I see what you mean."

The rest of their company gave their own laughs at the realization. "Who'd 'ave thought we'd hang out with a bunch like this, huh, Fred?" one of the two guys in the group asked the other who looked exactly like him.

"Right you are George." His twin replied with a grin.

Nixxy Nott, the third Gryffindor present, narrowed her eyes at the Weasley twins. "You can't fool me that easily," She addressed them, smirking. "Stop switching your names." What she got as a reply were identical grins.

The last member of the said 'bunch', Vienne Zabini, spoke up. "Really Belle, you sound like Malfoy when you speak like that." She admonished the Ravenclaw with a teasing smile.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and faked a shudder. "Bloody annoying, that one is." Almost as soon as she finished saying that, the Gryffindors guffawed their agreement. It wasn't a secret that Malfoy, or most of the Slytherin house for that matter, got on the nerves of the Gryffindors (and mostly the other Houses too).

"How many times have you gotten in a row with him, Belle?" Antoinette asked, trying hard to suppress her own laughter for the sake of Vienne, who's the cousin of Blaise Zabini, one of the said Slytherin's closest friends.

She didn't get to answer the question since at the exact moment, Draco Malfoy passed by along with Crabbe and Goyle. The twins silently made a wager while the other three girls waited for the inevitable.

"Speaking of the git." Isabelle hissed, which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. He whipped his head back and eyed the brunette with loath. Fred gave three knuts to George.

"Well if it isn't the blood traitor." Malfoy sneered. Crabbe and Goyle barely had two brain cells to snicker. He took a few steps toward the group. Noticing Vienne for the first time, he eyed her for a moment then drawled, "What are you doing with this lot Zabini?"

Vienne shrugged then stalked off to the other direction. She looked back to Isabelle and the others and gave them a hidden wink.

Malfoy squinted his eyes at the exchange. There's something fishy around here and I'm going to find what it is out. As Vienne turned her back, he spat, "Zabini! I'm not finished with you!"

The Slytherin just smirked at her house's so called 'Prince' and walked away. His eye twitched. The nerve of that girl. He was brought out of his thoughts by the hardly suppressed laughter from the lot. He glared at them.

"You think that's funny do you?" He sneered.

They erupted into waves of continuous laughs. Fuming, Malfoy motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him as they walked away from the bunch of laughing students.

**Isabelle's POV**

Bored. I am bored. That little encounter with Malfoy and his two plush buddies got the wheels turning in my head though. That's right, the gears in this Ravenclaw's head started to work and the result may not be appeasing to all. It's not that I don't stand the pure-blood, (I am way above being unable to stand people and whatnot) it just sounds really appealing at the moment to put him in a situation _he_cannot stand. First, I need a person Mister Draco Malfoy would rather kill himself than be with...

_'Harry Potter?'_ No, we'll be needing someone more... interesting. Potter's best friend, the twin's brother Ron, isn't giving me anything ideal. Hm... Parkinson? No, she's not the worst he could be with.

"Y'know, I saw Malfoy and Hermione Granger earlier at the Great Hall. Bantering like the fate of the Wizarding World depended on it." Antionette piped up oh-so-helpfully.

"Really, do they ever stop?" Vienne asked, approaching the group once more and catching Antoinette's statement.

_'Hermione Granger, exactly!' _I smiled mischievously, the beginnings of a plan forming in my head. I temporarily disconnect myself from the conversation my friends were having and searched through my mind for more ideas.

"Say, are there any hollow trees out here?" I ask after a few moments.

"Huh?" came the unanimous bewildered answer at the sudden change of topic.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was thinking of a prank and... yeah."

"A prank?" The twins echoed, a glint forming in their eyes.

That got the other's attention too. No questions asked. We all thought of pranks once in a while, just for the hell of it. "Go on." Vienne prodded. I started to tell them of my plan. They listened and grinned at the possibilities.

"It's inspired by some muggle chant."

Blank faces. Luckily, Nixxy knew what I was talking about. "That the one that goes 'someone and someone sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G'?"

I nodded, grateful that at least one of them knew what i was talking about. "It just struck me once that it used the preposition 'in' instead of 'on'. I mean, you don't sit _in _a tree, you sit _on _it."

I have no idea if muggle grammar was part of the staples of their lives pre-Hogwarts, but they seemed to understand what I was talking about and nodded. "Say, why do you know so many muggle related things anyway? Aren't you pure-blood?" Antoinette suddenly asked. Everyone's heads turned to look at her sudden question. She blushed.

I laughed. "More on that later, maybe. Pure-bloods, yes. And I already have an idea on who our first victims might be."

"Malfoy and Granger, I believe." Nixxy said.

"Yes. The only thing we need now is a venue."

The twins were whispering to each other and grinning so widely they were starting to look like Cheshire cats (don't ask). "We know a place." they said simultaneously. Then they started to explain how they found out about this place, but we were impatient.

"Tell us that afterwards, where is this place?" Vienne asked.

"Well, the Shrieking Shack is a truly wondrous place." Fred answered promptly.

"That's a shack, not a tree." Antoinette pointed out bluntly. We all looked at her again. She blushed for the nth time.

"Antoinette's right." I supply, wondering what in the world the twins were trying to say.

"True." George shrugged. "But do you know where it leads to?" Fred continued, smiling even wider now.

"Leads to?" The rest of us asked.

"The Whomping Willow, missies," They said, once again simultaneously.

We all smiled mischievously as this new information sunk in.

"Well..." I said, standing up.

"Let's get started then." Nixxy said, following suit.

Vienne grinned. "This is going to be... fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Note: <strong>_C'mon, review! Haha. We'd appreciate it a lot if you do. :)) _


	2. Chapter 2: Luring the Victims

**Authors' Note:** We thank the ones who have given us reviews when we posted the previous chapter. Here's the next one, we hope you enjoy it!

**Isabelle Van Doren's POV**

Yes, Hogsmeade day, finally! Two people's lives might just as well change and in the process, give our group a bloody funny time. I nodded inconspicuously to Antoinette who was well hidden behind a large pillar as my eyes swept the grounds for my target. I spotted her then, with her two ever present best friends.

"Excuse me, Hermione Granger? May I talk with you for a moment?" I called out to a certain Gryffindor. The said girl raised her head to my location on the top step of one of the moving staircases. "Oh pardon my lack of manners, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Isabelle Van Doren from Ravenclaw." I introduced myself.

"It's alright. Of course." She replied, waving away her two best friends, Harry and Ron. She told the two that she'd catch on with them and they should go to the Great Hall to get seats before they were late for breakfast. Eager with the mention of food, the boys ran off fast as lightning.

Smiling, she waited for me at the bottom of the stairs. I ran the last few steps and grinned at her. "Hi, uhm, I hope I didn't interrupt anything." I said.

"Oh, you didn't." she assured me. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

"I was wondering whether we could meet up at Hogsmeade later after lunch maybe and discuss a particular book I believe we share the interest of."

She obviously perked up. "What book?"

"Romeo and Juliet." I whispered the title of the well known Muggle tragedy to her. Her eyes widened.

"You know of it?" she asked, almost bouncing.

I laughed, "Why yes, I read and re-read it all the time!" Not necessarily a lie. Truth to be told when poor Dipsy (my family's house elf) saw me reading that book, she almost killed herself by hitting herself repeatedly on the head with the biggest frying pan in the house. Seriously, that elf is a stickler for Pureblood vs Muggle yaddah and I don't really give it a bloody thought. (Well, not much anyways.) Plus, I heard our Miss Granger here telling Harry and Ron a few nights ago about how tragic the Montagues and the Capulets are. While they simply looked at her as if she was mental.

Hermione Granger was visibly glowing. Things were going according to plan so far. I knew the mention of something not everyone around her could relate to would perk up her interest. "So, what do you say?" I finally asked.

"Sure! Definitely."

I put on a worried face. "I won't be affecting previous plans, will I?"

She shook her head so hard I thought it would fall off her neck. Like their house ghost's, Sir Nicholas. Oh well, can't blame me for having such morbid thoughts, she was shaking it that hard. "No, no. Of course not." She reassured me for the second time in minutes.

I grinned again. "Great! Meet me by the Shrieking Shack, alright?"

A whisper of worry ghosted her face. "Sure, but if I might ask, why there?"

I smiled. "Relax, you and I both know that it hasn't been living up to its name for some years now." I chuckled. "I just thought that it's one of the least crowded areas of Hogsmeade and the quiet would make it easier for us to talk without people asking us what it is we're talking about."

Hermione smiled again. "I see."

"Belle!" we turned our heads to see a certain Hufflepuff waving at me from a distance.

"That's my friend, Antoinette. I better be going, thanks, see you!" I waved at Hermione.

She waved back. "See you later then, Isabelle." She called out, turning towards the direction her friends took.

I linked my arm through Antoinette Montesquieu's. "Ah, that went well. Just as we planned."

"We have to get ready." Antoinette said, smiling like mad. "This Hogsmeade visit is going to be so much different from the usual."

I laughed. "At least for us and two certain people."

We laughed and inconspicuously waved at Nixxy Nott, who was apparently on her way to the owlery, the Weasley twins following close behind.

**Nixxy Nott's POV**

The morning breeze blew my brunette hair away from my face. It was cool but all lovely. My ears were filled with the hoots and the flapping of the wings. I stood waiting in the Owlery. I was waiting for my tawny little owl to arrive. A little while later, I saw a familiar shadow in the distance. Milo and two other owls were flying with great difficulty. They were carrying a huge package.

"Accio, package!" I said thoughtlessly, directing my wand at it. Then, in a moment's notice, I was on the ground. The package and the owls flew straight at me, hitting me squarely on the chest a. It knocked me on the owl-dropping and feather-covered floor.

"What the- ruddy- hell- were you-thinking?" one of them said between fits of laughter while the other doubled up, neither one considering to help me up. I shot them a look of aversion.

"Chivalry's dead," I said, getting back on my feet. The owls flew away and I scourgified myself, and then gave the box a little shake, a maniac grin stretching across my face. The twins snatched the package from me and started ripping the parchment, eager to see its contents.

"Careful! My Mac is in there!" I said with downright horror. Fred and George looked curiously at me. I knew they had no clue what in Merlin's beard I was talking about. "It's a muggle contraption," I explained, snatching it back from their hands. "It's fragile and expensive."

"Oh relax, will you, Nixx? We just want to have a little peek," the twins said together, beaming.

"I'll show you later. But right now, I have to go to the common room."

"What is that?" Lavender Brown spoke with much curiosity that is borderline scandalous. The trio were in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, and as usual, Lavender was prying. She was eyeing me as I took out my muggle gadget: a sleek, white object that had a symbol of a bitten apple on it. I pressed a button and the device lit up. I opened an application. Then, something popped out; it was a reflection of her staring blankly into the screen. She was taken aback then she started to caress her face and smiled stupidly at herself. How appalling, I thought.

"You're an ugly aris," I said out of the blue and Lavender jerked her head to face me.

"Well, you're not very pretty yourself, you toad," Lavender retorted.

"Rubbish," Fred and George said quietly but were audible enough for the girl to hear. How flattering these twins could be, now excuse me while I vomit. She ignored this and locked her sight on me. But instead of a comeback, I glanced at the screen and stared, chortling.

"Lovely shot, Lavender," I said. Lavender looked to see why and to her shock, a picture of her face scrunched up in annoyance was displayed. Her face grew scarlet. It was one of those ugly angry sort of moments. I continued on, "it's my muggle toy. Now go skedaddle along before I hex you for snooping."

Defeat was evident; Lavender marched away. I took my laptop and sat in between the twins who were fiddling with my other gadgets. I erased Lavender's photo in superficial fear it could corrupt the software. I sniggered at the thought.

"So, what is that, really?" Fred asked. "What does it do?"

"It's my laptop. What it does? Well, a lot of things," I said simply. "I'm just going to grab something in the girl's dormitory and let's go down to the Shrieking Shack, alright?" I put my device on George's lap and did what I said I would. I came back with a rucksack and started stuffing in all the wires and cameras.

"Is this what you said you would use to 'catch them in the act'?" George enquired. "I don't see how this twaddle would work."

"Oh, do hush up, non-believers," I said happily, taking my things back and I headed out the portrait, the twins right on my heels. "I'm quite tech-savvy for a witch."

I got to the Shrieking Shack in a few minutes. I left the two red-headed boys back in the school. Half-way there, I decided to leave them oblivious to what I was going to do. I took out my wand and enchanted all the contents in my bag to hang around mid-air. I started to walk around, looking for places to bug.

"If I put a camera here..." I said dreamily to myself as I directed a camera be well disguised in a mirror. I pointed a microphone to stick under a coffee table.

I planted about twenty bugs in the house, all of which, undetectable and irremovable, strategically placed and tastefully camouflaged. It took me a good two hours to finish that, plus setting up strong enough charms that wouldn't be broken easily. I was quite  
>impressed with my work and decided to give it a test. I opened up my laptop and activated the bugs with a flick of my wand. Thankfully, the cameras and the mics work. That's the spying element done. I put my things away and headed for the door leading to the Whomping Willow. It wouldn't open when I turned the knob. There wasn't the tiniest tinkering when I tried every unlocking and door destroying spell in my arsenal. This was good news; my charms are fool proof. But, one last test remains; I had to make sure they open. I moved my hand to my lips and gave it a quick smack. The door unlocked.<p>

"I am so bloody brilliant," I said to myself as I walked back to the castle. Because of my delight, I started humming tunelessly and even smiling at people I would catch trying to catch a glimpse of my awesomeness. I made my way down the stairs. I was so wistful on my way to the dungeon that I almost failed to notice him.

"What are you doing here, Gryffindor?" Theodore Nott asked slyly.

"Nothing much, Slytherin. I just came by to jinx your arse," I replied coolly. He snorted. "Alright, fine. I came by to see my dear cousin Teddy," I said, smirking.

"Don't call me that," he grinned,"Miss Natalie Nott."

"I still can't get over the sound of that, Theo," I shuddered. I'm repulsed at the sound of my given name. Why else would I want to be called Nixxy? Only Theodore and my best friends know of my real name.

"You came by to see Vienne, I suppose?" he asked.

I nodded. "If you don't mind, I'll be on my way before you would dare call me with that revolting name again."I smiled and continued on to the dungeon.

**Vienne Zabini's POV**

_Slytherin Dungeon_

This is the day huh? I remembered thoughtfully as I made my way down from the girls' dormitories. As soon as the common room came into view, I was greeted by my cousin Blaise Zabini, who was grinning like an idiot. I seated myself beside him.

"Good morning to you too, Blaise," then regarded the boy across us, "Draco." Blondie nodded and sipped his Earl Grey.

"Any plans for today? It's a Hogsmeade day today." My cousin asked me as he poked my shoulder.

I feigned thinking deeply. Oh Blaise, if you only knew. I smiled to myself then replied, "Maybe I'll be going to Honeydukes to replenish my sweet stash. The supplies are dangerously low." I shot a glare at Draco. He raised a perfect blonde brow but smirked nonetheless. The nerve!

Oblivious to the exchange, Blaise nodded then said. "Well, if that's the case then I suppose I can drag you along after all." He smiled wickedly. I inwardly groaned. Draco suppressed a smirk. See here, during Hogsmeade trips, Blaise, Draco, Pansy and I would go to The Three Broomsticks and help my git of a cousin with girls her fancies.

Draco naturally thought the idea was ridiculous. But as soon as he saw how Blaise behaves around said girls… Well, he consented to helping him. (Mostly for his entertainment reasons; a bloody prat he is, isn't he?) As for Pansy… Pansy… Ugh, Pansy. Never mind her for the time being. "Who is it this time?" I asked to no one in particular as I stifled a yawn.

"Greengrass" Draco replied dryly.

"Daphne?" then I looked at Blaise with disbelief.

He proudly shook his head in agreement. Why of all people did he pick that prig? He knows the girl's with Flint! I shuddered at the thought.

"Aren't they together? I mean Daphne and Flint?" I said.

"No, not anymore." He grinned. "They broke up this morning because Flint accidentally hexed her hair." I actually chuckled at this. Draco and Blaise's eyebrows hit the roof. Okay, so I rarely do that. Big deal.

"Have you gone mad?" Draco blatantly asked.

As soon as I was back to my normal self, I replied, "No. Wait… A tad bit maybe."

I winked at him. He squinted his eyes in a manner that said There's-Something-Fishy-Going-On-Around-Here.

Adapting my usual blank face, I asked him, "Say Draco, mind visiting the Shrieking Shack later? You've been curious about it since our third year."

He leaned a bit. "Why the sudden offer?" I could almost hear the curiosity in his voice. Gotcha. If there's a person who wants first-hand information aside from the Gryffindor Princess, it's Draco Malfoy.

"You know very well that it's not haunted as they say. I simply want to know what's in it. Or maybe you're not man enough to handle a silly old rundown?" I sneered. I obviously got the effect I wanted since he scowled.

"Not man enough?" He scoffed. "Oh. You're on Vi."

He actually bought it? I mentally smirked. "Fine. After having lunch meet me there. No excuses."

He grudgingly nodded but continued muttering to himself about me questioning his ego. Blaise cleared his throat. Blimey, I forgot he's still here. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"So… How about Daph? Enlighten me." He grinned. Is he really my cousin?

"I suppose you'll have to wait for her to cool down a bit. Wooing her after that might not be good." Draco said. He pondered for a moment. I took this as my cue to go so I got up and looked back.

"Later Blaise" He smiled. I then turned to the victim, "Don't forget Draco." I sauntered off to the portrait hole before he got the chance to reply.

As the portrait hole sealed itself, I straightened my robes. I looked up and spotted a certain Nixxy Nott leaning on one of the walls lining the entrance of the dungeons.

"So how'd it go?" She asked as I matched my pace to hers. We went up to climb the stairs to the Great Hall.

"Just as planned."

**Authors' Note:** Please review! We would highly appreciate it. Next chapter, the prank hits.


	3. Chapter 3: The Prank Hits

Authors' Note:Sorry it took quite long for us to update! It was quite hard with all the schoolwork and our different schedules and all. But here you go, the next chapter! It's quite longer than the previous chapters and we had fun writing it, so we hope it was worth the wait. D leave your reviews after you read this chapter, thank you! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>THUD.<strong>_

"So, how did it go?" Nixxy asked the two latest additions to arrive at their appointed meeting place closing the door loudly. Vienne, Antoinette and Isabelle also faced the duo.

Bored faces looked back at them. "Seriously, you gave us the dullest task!" Fred complained. "We all know Harry and Ron are easily distracted with the simplest mention of food. Dragging them to Honeydukes was like, the easiest thing to do." George added.

"Uh, you do remember you were the ones who did the other enchantments at the Shack right?" Antoinette reminded them. All of them laughed at this fact.

Isabelle chuckled dryly. "You actually had the most fun in the preparation for this prank." She said, scribbling on a parchment, her owl Titania looking at her patiently as she wrote.

"Rightly so." The Weasley twins said unanimously, grinning and giving each other high fives.

Vienne cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention as Isabelle tied the parchment to her owl's leg. Titania gave a screech of appreciation as Isabelle gave her a treat before sending her off. "Now," Vienne said, turning on the screens. "…we wait."

Everyone in the room turned quiet and all attention were on Nixxy's beloved Muggle contraption.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger sighed and rubbed her hands together. How could she have forgotten to bring her gloves in this weather? She shook her head. Her excitement to finally talk to someone in the wizarding world about <em>Romeo and Juliet<em>has distracted her too much. She glared at the flakes of snow that started to fall. "Merlin's pants." She muttered. Suddenly, she saw a figure approaching.

Squinting her eyes, she almost gasped when she realized who it was. "Malfoy?" she said inaudibly. The Slytherin prince however, heard her and raised his brow at her.

"Well, well. If it isn't the filthy…" Draco started.

"Don't make me punch you again, amazing bouncing ferret." Hermione insulted.

Malfoy gave her a mock look of surprise. "You better start updating your vocabulary Granger. That's all you ever call me. If not 'sodding git', 'prat', 'bastard', 'bloody prick' or 'spoiled brat', you call me that. You should start learning how to associate words like 'hot', 'handsome', 'brilliant', 'irresistible' and the like with me."

Hermione gave a gagging sound. "Way to go on boosting your ego, you insufferable…" she drifted off.

"Git?" Malfoy offered with sarcasm.

"…prat." Hermione finished lamely.

Malfoy smirked in triumph. "I told you." He drawled.

Hermione resisted the urge to put out her tongue at him. After all, she wouldn't want to act so childish in the presence of her arch nemesis. "Yes, well you definitely need to update yours as well. The only thing you ever call me is 'filthy Mudblood'.

Draco only snorted at that and looked away, as if expecting someone. "That bint Zabini better not stand me up."

Suddenly a flap of wings was heard as a black screech owl approached them. It landed on Hermione's outstretched hand. "For me?" she asked. The owl blinked at her and seemingly rolled its eyes at her. "Huh, that's strange, whose owl are you?" She muttered, as she untied the parchment on its leg.

Draco was trying hard to not look interested, but he thought he saw the owl roll its eyes at Granger._Maybe it's just the wind._He looked around in search for a certain Slytherin who challenged him in the first place. "Where could Vienne be?" he muttered, annoyed at the no-show.

Hermione unrolled the parchment.

_Hermione,_

_I couldn't come. Something urgent came up. Terribly sorry. I'll make it up to you. If you're free this evening, I'll be seeing you at the library after dinner. I'm really sorry._

_P.S. Maybe there's bound to be a modern Romeo and Juliet. Dear ol' Shakespeare would love that eh?_

_– IVD_

"What could she have meant with that last line?" Hermione suddenly exclaimed, shocking the owl who gave her a dirty look before flying away, screeching indignantly.

"What's the matter, Granger?" Draco asked, sugar coating his sarcasm to no avail.

"Wow, that totally rhymed, maybe you should become a poet." She replied, starting to walk away.

"Well, don't get your knickers in a twist." The Slytherin retorted, annoyed. "Where're you going?"

She was already halfway to Honeydukes.

"Oh bloody hell." Draco muttered. "GRANGER!" he shouted. He swears, if somebody heard that, he'd hex them to their great grandchildren's generation.

Hermione stopped walking and faced him. "What?" Draco was already storming towards her. He grabbed her arm and started yanking her back towards the Shrieking Shack. "What in the name of Merlin's bloody pants, Malfoy?" she reacted.

"I am dying to know what's inside that Shack. Dared or not. And seeing you've been stood up as well, you're coming with me." he smirked.

"I wasn't stood up!" she retorted. Then realization set in. "You were stood up?" she asked, trying hard not to laugh at the absurdity of it.

"Don't rub it in." he huffed, still pulling her by the arm. "Malfoys don't get stood up, I wasn't stood up!" he snapped.

"Calm down Malfoy." Hermione laughed. "Why are you being so defensive?"

Hermione was answered by a piercing glare and the sound of a heavy door creaking open. "Damn, this thing is ancient!" She was pulled harshly for one more time and then the door slammed shut. Her initial reaction was to pull her arm from Malfoy's steel grip and run for the door.

It was pitch black. "_Lumos Maxima_." She mumbled in a rush. Bright light filled the area. She reached for the door. The door wass gone. "Hey, Malfoy, the door was here a moment ago, wasn't it?"

"As a matter of fact, Granger, we wouldn't be in here without it."

"I know that, but as of the moment, it's _not_ here."

"Very funny." Draco stepped closer, his eyes warily examining the now very solid wall.

"OH MERLIN'S _UNDER_PANTS!" Hermione cursed, banging on the wall and kicking it without any effect.

"Watch your language Granger! It is not proper for a lady like you to curse like that!" Draco reprimanded, pushing her away to bang on the wall himself. Then he stopped and his hand flew to his mouth. Then he started blabbering about not supposed to be caring for a Mudblood and that it was all just a mistake, after all, he was raised with proper etiquette. It was only natural for him to correct her foul use of language, that filthy Mudblood.

Hermione, who was just recently pushed away, was in a not so elegant position on the floor, glaring at him. Draco Malfoy was talking to himself about her and her so called 'filthy blood' and 'manners and etiquette'. "I'm right here, Malfoy." She pointed out, standing up to his level to emphasize the point. He stared at her, shaken out from his monologue. "I'll pretend you did not just reprimand me and called me that horrible label, if you find out how to get us out of here." She offered.

"You get us out of here. It's your fault we're in here."

"I beg your pardon?"

Draco took out his wand and soon the light that Hermione's wand was providing was joined by his. He stalked off to the other direction, which appeared to be a very disordered room. "Quite dusty in here." He muttered, raising his arm to cover his nose with his sleeve.

"Oof." Hermione exclaimed as she tripped over what appeared to be a piece of broken furniture. She regained her balance by grabbing hold of the wall. "Peeling wallpaper. How cozy." She observed. "I wonder what those stains are." She murmured, bending over to look at the stained floor.

"Looks like blood to me." Draco replied, squinting to see better in the darkness.

"Oh please."

"This shack _is_ called haunted, isn't it?"

"It's just a rumor."

Draco shook his head and walked over to a shadowy hallway. "Believe what you want to believe."

Hermione followed him, the floorboards creaking with every step they took. The hallway led to a staircase which looked precariously old. "After you." Draco said, shoving Hermione forward. Luckily, the stairs didn't fall apart as she stumbled onto it. It did, however, crumble dangerously. Dust and splinters flew around, clouding the duo's visions.

Hermione frowned. "You've been battering me since we came here. First you grab my arm tightly and drag me here, then you pushed me to the floor, and now you shove me towards the stairs. Quite a man you are, Malfoy." She angrily retorted. She quickly muttered "Lumos Maxima." For her wand to once again light up as it had been extinguished when she fell forward.

_**Room of Requirement, NN's POV**_

I could feel my cheeks hurting from excessive grinning. I couldn't help myself, of course. Our pranks have always been top-notched but it never worked _this _good. My hours reading books, listening to the professors, and experimenting paid off fabulously.

"I could never believe muggle whatnots could be so bloody magnificent!" Vienne exclaimed. The lot broke into laughter.

"Brilliant, Nott," Belle grinned, tapping me on the shoulder. And of course, a smug look was on my face.

"Shush now, mates. Look at those lovebirds go," I said as I increased the volume.

"What happened to the oh-so-perfect little queen of Gryffindor?" Draco sneered. Hermione sauntered towards her flaxen companion and hit him with a dusty, old throw pillow she grabbed from an equally dusty, old couch.

"I will get down on my knees, bowing if you manage to out-spell the two arrogant little prats," Isabelle shook her head as if disappointed in the two house royalties: Granger and Malfoy.

"Clean the floor, Weasleys. Can't have her robes get dirty, can we?" I grinned.

"You truly are the queen of charms," the Hufflepuff girl said. I gave a smug look of ego-centricity to Antoinette. She rolled her eyes and I thought I heard her say, "I shouldn't have said that."

"Thank you, thank you, my dear admirers," I said, standing up on the table and gesturing them to calm down, even if the group was laid back. Everybody stopped minding my jests when shrill series of curses followed by a loud _whoosh_ filled the room. "Was that Hermione? What happened?"

"It was Draco, actually," said Vienne. "I didn't think his voice could get that high." Fred pulled me down and dragged me to his side. We watched. It looks as though Hermione's last spell backfired and hit Draco, knocking him off his feet. And not just him: the strong gust threw everything in the shack everywhere, except of course, the bugs I set up which are stuck all thanks to a semi-permanent sticking charm (I still intend to take these cameras back, you know!).

"_Deprimo._ I just knew somebody would try to use that spell," I mumbled. It was easy to counter. I just used the unbreakable charm on every single square inch of the foundation. And to reinforce that, I used the hardening spell, _duro _on the walls and windows.

"Hermione, how dare you pull such a stunt on me? _Me? _Draco Malfoy!" the blonde exclaimed, failing to mind his poise. She, however, was staring deadpan on her wand, not minding the Slytherin boy's rants and curses. With a supreme look of determination she aimed once more at the wall.

"_Expulso!" _A blast of energy hit the wall and dispersed after shaking nearby objects. _"Reducio!"_ A similar thing happened. _"Confringo!" _A jet of fire erupted from her wand. But, it was extinguished as soon as it failed to incinerate the target. _"Incendio!" _Another spurt of flames hit the wall but results were similar. "MERLIN'S BLASTED UNDERPANTS!" she yelled, pulling her hair in frustration. "A dozen spells and nothing?"

"Your little enchantment deem useless?" Draco mused as he siphoned the dust of his clothes. It looks as though the earlier incident was not as important as the scene that beholds his eyes.

"There has to be a series of protection spells around this shack," Hermione said to herself. She was right, of course. I laid out a few around the place.

"Alright, here we go!" I held up my wand and started walking around the shack slowly. "_Protego totalum revertere... Protego horribilis revertere... Salvio hexia revertere_..._ Salvio cambiar revertere... Protectus magus revertere,_" I said. That would be enough. These spells are modified versions of what professor Flitwick has taught. Instead of protecting from outside forces, the spells now protect from inside forces. It took me months to perfect and reverse these spells.

"Come on, Granger. Where's that brilliance of yours?" Draco taunted. She made a face.

"You try to get us out, Malfoy," she spat. Hermione turned away from him and walked around, Draco on her heels. "_Lumos Maxima._" A bright glow emerged from the tip of her wand just as she uttered the words. Her gaze swept across the shack. "Look out for a door."

"Right," he trailed. Hermione suddenly stopped.

"I want to get out. I cannot bear the seconds I spend with such a..." he smirked. He need not say the words because it was all understood. She shook her head and kept her concentration on the task. There was a moment of silence between the two.

"What the—" she was dragged.

"_Lumos_. Ah... this is it, Granger," Draco said, pulling her to what appeared to be a door on the floor of the Shack. She was just about to curse when she realized that he might be right.

"I would ask why a door is on the floor, but if it's our only out, I'd dare not question it." she declared. "Move aside, Malfoy. _Alohamora_," she said but her spell was to no avail. He tugged on the knob but it didn't budge.

"Imperturbable and colloportus charm," I shrugged.

"Damn it. I've had it. _Specialis revelio!_" the blonde exclaimed.

"Oh no," Antoinette whispered. I turned to her. I understand her worry. Scarpin's revalaspell will expose everything giving them the ability to break my enchantments. This was the hardest part.

"What the bloody hell?" he muttered. The pair peered down on the door. Golden flame-like lines started to emerge, forming words on the wood. Hermione's face grew anxious.

"_Locked lips turn keys? _Draco, that doesn't mean..."

"Nice touch, Nixxy," the twins said, messing up my hair.

"How'd you pull that off?" Isabelle asked. "That _is_ Scarpin's revalaspell after all."

Just a series of enchantments. I marked the words _'Specialis revelio'_ as taboo and linked it to _Finite Incantatem _to cancel it out," I explained.

"And the other spells?"

"One word: _Suus._"


	4. Chapter 4: The Kiss

**Authors' Note: Hello everyone! Sorry for the very, _very_ late update. So, here's the kiss we've all been waiting for! We hope it is to your liking. Reviews are welcome, so don't be shy!**

**Updates would come sooner for _Sitting In A Tree, _and our own fics as well. So stay tuned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Queen Jo owns it all!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vienne Zabini's POV<strong>_

Wow.

Just wow. I still can't get over her brilliance. She managed to modify Scarpin. It's _Scarpin_ we're talking about here! Merlin's frilly underpants.

That git…I never thought she went _this_ far.

I turn in my seat in time to see Nixxy's new version of 'The Pride Look'. I let her do that, after all, she made my day by just making Draco scream like the Brown bint when she jumps at her dear, precious Won-Won.

Priceless, priceless blackmail material.

So, I smile sheepishly at her, and tap Isabelle to pass me the plate of oatmeal cookies Antoinette brought from the kitchen. They smell wonderful, and _taste_ like the seventh heaven. I'd kill for these babies.

"Belle, if I recall, you promised to kiss the floor." Nixxy grinned devilishly. She crossed her legs and folded her hands on her lap, pretending to be the Queen.

"I said _bow_," Isabelle said. She was about to stand when suddenly a frustrated half-scream from Hermione Granger was heard through the little black boxes situated conveniently on almost every side of the Room of Requirement. We all turned to what Nixxy termed as money-ters.

"What do you think?" Draco said as the riddle played in his mind. It could only mean one thing, really.

_I have to kiss Granger._

"Well…" Hermione started to fidget. _Kiss Malfoy! Ridiculous._ She eyed the Slytherin Seeker as he was musing in his corner by the door. _He doesn't look so bad. In fact, he has those in—_… She shook her head. She did not just think off snogging him senseless.

"Granger. You want to get out of this rundown, right?"

"Yes."

Draco slowly paced towards the Gryffindor Princess. "I reckon we'll have to—"

"Kiss?" Hermione snorted with scorn. "As if I would kiss a bloke with the likes of you!"

He gave out an exasperated sigh, and closed the distance between them, caging her against the wall with his arms on either side of her. "You're making this harder than it really is."

She tensed visibly and tried to push him away. "What do you think are you doing?" She grit out. Judging by their proximity, escape was going to be difficult.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. _Hermione Jean Granger, you dunderhead. Ugh! To hell with it!_

"Granger," he whispered near her ear; his voice sending her chills from head to toe. "We might as well make it good if we're going to do this... It's the only way; you and I know that."

"Pah!" Draco could almost hear the smirk in her tone. "For all I know you've wanted this since the beginning."

"He's really going to do it!" Fred exclaimed whilst smacking his twin on the shoulder.

I thought I heard someone say, "raging hormones", but I wasted no time to bother looking for whoever said so. This is going to be very, _very_ interesting.

Being Draco Malfoy's most trusted confidante next to Blaise, I know that he's been eyeing Hermione Granger for quite sometime now. Things changed for him after the Yule Ball, where the Gryffindor Princess was one of the jewels that night. I couldn't forget the astonished look painted on his face on that particular event. He really couldn't believe that Granger could look that good.

"Merlin, just kiss her!" Isabelle said, her hands waving about.

"They're getting there." Antoinette said, her attention solely on the money-ters.

Hermione's breath hitched as Draco's lips were a breath away.

Brushing her lips with his briefly, the Slytherin Prince closed the distance between them.

It was nothing like he had previously imagined.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Shortest chapter, but there you have it. :) <em>


	5. Chapter 5: How It Feels

**Authors' Note:** Now now, don't kill us for last chapter. *runs away* We did our best to give you what you asked for here in the next one. ;)Here you go dear readers, the next chapter of SIAT, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing that belongs to The Queen.

* * *

><p><strong>IVD's POV<strong>

Seriously, these wagers we have against each other will someday be the death of me. But I have to admit, Nixxy took the words right out of my mouth. All those charms, the twists she made… she _outsmarted _Hermione Granger. Wow, just wow. Well, I'll just save the bowing for later.

Anyway, what was currently happening was also interesting as hell. _And you don't know why but you're dying to try you wanna… _Merlin, singing a song of a Muggle movie in my head? What has gotten into me?

"Merlin, just kiss her!" I exclaimed, waving my arms in a wild gesture of impatience. But I was silently snickering, of course he wouldn't do it, it's like being between Scylla and Charybdis for Malfoy right now. Trust me, he won't do it. Although it would still be _very interesting _if he does.

I look at the Monet-tors just in time to see Malfoy kiss the said Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>There are many unfortunate circumstances in the world, one of them being your first kiss being taken by someone you'd least prefer to give it to. For Hermione Granger, it wasn't so unfortunate. Well, maybe it was, but the someone happened to be Draco Malfoy, prince of Slytherins. She thought kissing him would be like kissing ice, and it was, though not in the expected manner. It made her lips burn with an unseen fire (and not to mention she couldn't bring herself to pull herself away). His lips were gentle against hers and Hermione found herself wondering about her chapped lips. Hang on, why was she thinking of chapped lips and not of the astounding fact that she was being kissed (and kissing back) Draco Malfoy?<p>

Draco could feel the Gryffindor's pulse quickening and he smirked against her lips. Her uneven breathing was gently fanning his face as he continued to press his lips upon her soft ones. He never realized kissing a muggle-born would feel like this. It felt strange, sure, but not at all revolting. In fact, Draco Malfoy found it to be… captivating. It wasn't that he wanted to stop, but no sooner than he had started kissing the beaver (say, he didn't feel those teeth when he kissed her… maybe he should try again) did the trapdoor emit a loud _clank _which sounded like an assurance that it has been unlocked and freed of the spell upon it. So he pulled away, smirking once again when Hermione's lips stayed glued to his a split second longer.

* * *

><p>I'd be lying if I said that kiss isn't smoking hot. It's because I'd be kidding. It isn't smoking, and neither is it hot. But it does seal one thing: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have an undeniable attraction for each other. And that isn't exactly the shock of the century but I was still expecting Malfoy to have a hard time choosing between kissing the 'mudblood' and getting released.<p>

"Two Sickles says he'll want more." I heard George whisper to me from my left.

I waved my hand in his direction noncommittally. "Go wager with someone else." For that he gave me a poke to my ribs which didn't tickle but hurt… a lot. I grimaced, but my eyes remained locked on the Monet-tors. "He liked it." I muttered gruffly.

Antoinette stopped in mid-chew and looked at me inquiringly. "He liked _it! _And here I was thinking they wouldn't even be able to stand it." I couldn't help but wail as I fell into a defeated pose a la tableaux.

"Hush, something's happening." Vienne suddenly said, finishing up her cookie. She brushed the crumbs off her robes and pointed at one of the Monet-tors. There was there strange sound of the trapdoor unlocking and Nixxy's spells being lifted. The trapped pair quickly parted at the sound and both jumped in surprise when a soft but continuous stream of '_Hermione and Draco, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g_' started to play in the background.

"Nixxy Nott, remind me to double that bow." I said, struggling to stop myself from bursting out laughing at the precious looks on Hermione and Draco's faces. The smothered snickers, giggles and chuckles from my companions proved they found it just as hilarious as I did.

"What in the bloody Nora is that?" Draco said with something akin to a shriek. I snorted.

Hermione started scrambling away from him. "M-muggle chant…" she explained. "It's used to tease kids who…"

"What, you're saying Muggle children kiss in trees?"

"No, of course not. It's just used to tease children of opposite genders who are very close to each other."

Draco growled. "Are you saying that Muggles are responsible for this situation we're in? And we're not in the slightest, 'close'."

Hemrione shrugged, her face undoubtedly flushed even in the darkness. "Someone of Muggle-origin at least…"

"What, did you plan this Granger?"

"What are you on about now, Malfoy? Of course I didn't plan this, like I would have subjected myself willingly to such… such a horrible, detestable situation!"

Silence.

I shifted in my seat, my breath hitching. I grabbed for a cookie and grinned. Here was the part I was expecting.

Draco leaned forward, "Horrible and detestable, did you say?" His eyebrow was raised in a challenge.

Hermione took another step back. I could tell she would slap him if he came closer. It was ironic really, because the tenser they got, the more hilarious the chant in the background became. I couldn't exactly pinpoint why exactly Hermione Granger started shivering.

"You're shaking." Draco mumbled quietly, a perfect brow raising in inquiry.

Thank you, Captain Obvious.

"Did you like it that much?" he smirked. "You're shaking because it wasn't at all horrible and detestable, was it, Granger?"

What an interesting theory. Do continue, Mister Malfoy.

Hermione looked away. She saw the fading words on the trapdoor and went to grab the handle. It opened as easily as putting a knife through melted butter. Now, regardless of whether or not that analogy made sense, we move on.

"Whoa there." Fred protested. "The fun's just started."

"Fear not," Nixxy said from her Queen pose. "…for we still will have access to whatever happens at the tunnel."

Antoinette applauded in appreciation and nodded enthusiastically. I nibbled on the cookie as Hermione stepped into the trapdoor and Malfoy followed suit. Nixxy tapped a few keys on her contraption and soon the Monet-tors were showing the two of them from a different angle, now inside the tunnel. We knew that if they followed the tunnel, they'd end up at the Whomping Willow since the twins told us that's where it would lead. We had deactivated the thrashing of the tree for the occasion. We wouldn't want the Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince to get thrown around by it, would we?

That would be interesting to watch, but to keep our morbid ideas in check, the idea of them ending up in the infirmary was enough to discourage us from that idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Note: <strong>So, what do you guys think? :) Leave a review, it will be highly appreciated! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: Cupcakes and Pudding

**Authors' Note: **We are so sorry for the long wait. And to help that, we made you guys our longest chapter ever! We kept the usual separate POVs but then at the end, we decided to have a shot at writing together. Like really together. It's a rambly mess but we like it. Hope you guys do too!

* * *

><p><strong><em>APOV<em>**

"Dipsy!" I whispered-shouted in front of the painting of the fruit bowl. Isabelle's elf appeared within seconds, eyes glowing as she greeted me.

"Miss Anne called Dipsy? Dipsy here for Miss Anne!" She squeaked.

I couldn't help but blush. "Oh, you." Dipsy may be Isabelle's elf, but she was gracious enough to let me work with Dipsy for tonight, since my common room was nearest to the kitchens and also, being a muggleborn, I didn't have an elf of my own. Dipsy didn't seem to mind the arrangement and was happy to help 'Miss Belle and her friends'.

"How're the cupcakes?" I asked.

"They're ready Miss Anne!" And with a snap of her fingers, several platters of cupcakes appeared in front of me, floating temptingly just an arm's reach away. I shook my head, beamed at Dipsy and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Dips. Isabelle said we could count on you."

I swear, if elves could blush, Dipsy would have. "Always a pleasure to help Miss Belle and her friends."

Suddenly, there were several other house elves looking at me shyly, Isabelle told me that Dipsy had stated that the kitchen elves seldom got visitors, so I guess I was a new sight. "Hello, you all. I wanted to thank you for helping us. I really do hope we don't get you into trouble."

Several of them bowed and mumbled "Not at all, Miss!"

"Great! So, the cupcakes are ready, can you please bring them outside the common rooms now? Nixxy, Vienne and Isabelle will be by theirs and get those platters. They'll take it from there, so you can go back to the kitchen once you've given them the cupcakes. I'll see you back here for our second phase." I smiled.

In a flash, all that was left were three platters of cupcakes, Dipsy and me. We brought those to my common room, where Dipsy left as we got to the barrels. I called the third years and below, already having talked to the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years about the plan. Some sixth and seventh years didn't want to come, but they promised to stay out of our way. Us being Huffies, I trusted their words. In fact, they'd been helpful enough to gather all the loitering Hufflepuffs and gather them in the common room. No sweat.

"Anne-tooey-net, what are these cupcakes for?" a grubby first year named Berty Hoptrop asked. I tried to hide a sigh, he always mispronounces my name.

As the lower years gathered around me, eyes wide at the platters of cupcakes on the table, I started to blush. I never really did well in crowds. Oh, face it Antoinette, you never really did well in socializing of any sort.

Forcing a smile on, I said as cheerfully as I could without passing out in cold sweat, "They're for you!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>VPOV<strong>_

As soon as I enter the Eagles' territory, I feel that something isn't right.

I look up and see a dozen or so first years, still wearing their pointy hats, ogling at me. They shouldn't be here. No, I shouldn't be here. But Izzy said… No. Maybe I forgot to do something, and I shouldn't be here yet.

Let's see… I'm pretty sure I covered everyone at my side. I didn't have a problem feeding them the cupcakes.

_"All right, listen up you lot." I say, clapping my hands to get their attention. They all look up to me. I smile and show them the cupcakes that resemble sparkling emeralds. The elves did a really good job at frosting them. "These were made by Professor Snape."_

_Their eyes grow into the size of saucers, I swear. I keep my poker face on. Pansy snorts, and I shoot her a glare; she isn't helping. "He says that if you don't eat them," I pause, making them more nervous than they already are. "He'll have you skin the toads and slice rat spleens…for a week."_

Everyone hates doing the nasty work, so they _eagerly_ made their way to me (they ran), and quickly ate them. And in the blink of an eye, they fell in a heap in front of me. It's a good thing nobody else was there to see what happened. To my dismay, I had to levitate them to their dormitories by myself. Sometimes I hate Pansy. That aside, I'm happy that everything went smoothly. They're all in their four-posters, sleeping and drooling on their fluffy green pillows. The elves said the effect should last until tomorrow morning, so I guess that all right.

I told Pansy and the others to wait for my signal to go. So, what did I forget? I momentarily panic, but it doesn't show in my face.

It hit me: the cupcakes.

I close my eyes and exhale in relief. It's not me, thank Morgana. I open my eyes again, feeling tad better.

I could feel their shocked stares burning a hole through my House crest, and then my face next. They couldn't even bother to be discreet. I take a tentative step forward, and hear a tiny strangled gasp; a first year no doubt. I smirk to myself. Slowly, I trail my gaze to where the said first year stood still. I fight to keep myself from raising a brow.

She was a wee thing. A short fair-skinned girl with curly blonde hair that reached her shoulders, big brown doe eyes that seemed to scream for help as I continued to stare her down; I don't bat an eye. I walk towards her and crouch down to level my gaze with hers.

"Hello," I say in what I believe was a friendly tone.

"A Slytherin!" she shrieked. I only smile at her. I'm not sure what I look like right now but she half ran to her dormitory. Crap. I should tell Isabelle about her. We can't afford to slip up; not now.

Laughter erupted from my batch mates and the higher years. I'm not sure if I imagined it, but I grin and give them a salute. They're quite used to me being here whenever the lower years are out. Sure, it took some time for them to trust me but when they knew that I'm as good as a friend, they welcomed me as if I'm one of them. I hear a set of frantic footsteps going towards my direction as I stand up from my crouching position.

"Sorry I haven't herded the critters yet." Isabelle apologized, motioning towards the young Ravenclaws scattered all over the common room.

I smooth down my uniform. "S'alright. Need help?"

"Sure, maybe you scaring them will herd them into place." Izzy snickered.

I bat my eyes at her, and smile sweetly. "I can?"

"By all means, please do." she nods enthusiastically.

* * *

><p><strong><em>IPOV<em>**

You will never have any idea how hard it is to herd all the lower years. Ravenclaws are scattered all over the castle. Mostly where there is good light to read. The youngsters are barely found in dark corners doing Merlin knows what, but that's what Prefects are for. But still, once they were nestled in their books, it was hard to get them out. By the time I had herded the critters, Vi had arrived, having finished with the Slytherin babes. Lucky her.

"Sorry." I mouthed to Vienne as I passed out the cupcakes that were secretly charmed with sleeping spells.

This kid will seriously have some serious hexes directed her way if she doesn't… "Why don't you want a cupcake, Liz?" I smiled, hoping I didn't look like I was going to cut her head off any time now.

"I just don't want to."

Stubborn little twat.

"C'mon, Liz, it's really good."

"I don't see you eating some."

"That's because I already ate some earlier." JUST EAT IT ALREADY.

I looked around, hoping that none of the little Ravenclaws have started to drop like flies in the common room. It would be harder to get Liz to eat the cupcake. Unfortunately, some of them were practically strewn all over the floor, dozing off. Vienne grinned and signaled me to just hex the kid, but hey, I still have my conscience.

"Just a bite? So you can at least taste it." I smiled hopefully.

"No."

"You will eat it, Liz." I grinned. "Or you will be bald by tomorrow. Wanna lose that gorgeous red hair?" Seriously, this kid is known for being utterly vain, beauty with brains, and she knows it. Oh, and did I mention that she's a first year? Bah.

"I'll tell."

I laughed. "Of course you will. I was just joking, you sure you really don't want the cupcake?"

"I don't want it."

I chuckled. "Alright then."

She turned to leave and I took out my wand. "_Soporio_." Liz Spektor's leg crumpled and she started snoring mid-fall. Huh, I guess the charm works. "It was way past your bedtime anyway, sweetums."

Some of the fifth years helped in taking the young ones to their dormitories. Luckily, most of them found the way to their beds before the charm had taken hold so we didn't have to worry about them.

"I feel a little guilty sending them to bed after giving them pastries." Padma murmured. "If Hermione finds out, she'll have a fit. Dentist muggle parents and all that."

"Oh, don't worry." I smirked, remembering what transpired that afternoon. "Those were sugarfree."

* * *

><p><strong><em>NPOV (earlier...)<em>**

The books were flying all around and we girls were scrambling all around the Room of Requirements. Vienne flung open another one of my chest and rummaged through the contents. The Weasley twins were just on the couch, however, watching us with no interest at all.

"You could just will one, you know?" George said.

"It is the Room of Requirements after all," his twin added. Then we four looked at them, all mirroring the same look of incredulity, disbelief at our own lack of common sense.

"Right," Belle muttered, throwing some of my books back in the trunk. But one of those books caught my eye. I lunged for it.

"No need, here it is!" I announced, holding up the old, crummy book. The pink, leather-bound book was my _cookbook_. Well, it was just a compilation of all my recipes. I laid it on top of the coffee table and leafed through the pages. The rest came and circled around.

"Make that next time," one of the twins directed, pointing at a beef dish.

"We're looking for cupcakes here, Fred," Antoinette said, brushing his hand off the page. I turned a few more pages over until I found it.

"Looks relatively simple to me," the Slytherin girl said. She grabbed the book without care for the other on-lookers, typical Vienne in her own bubble. It made me shake my head.

"Do it, if you want," I offered.

"Oh, I will," she assured.

Milk was being poured into a pewter cauldron mid-air. The cauldron was on top of a small fire, and a spoon was stirring the… err… batter. I'm not sure if that's what you would call it but it was a mix of eggs, flour, milk, and chocolate so I guess it counts. It was a mess, the entire kitchen. And Vienne was in the middle of it, sweat building on her forehead. We kept out of the way since she refused help. The twins weren't around since cooking was not their cup of tea. So Isabelle, Antoinette, and I were the ones around, we were sitting on the kitchen counter, watching in awe, and fright as the Queen of Potions did her _magic_.

"Are you sure your recipe is right? I don't see any snake fangs written here. I think you need it," Vienne said, taking out a pouch of the dentals.

"No, you most certainly don't," I refuted. But the girl didn't listen. She started pulverizing half a dozen using a mortar and pestle then she sprinkled it on the batch. I swear, I will never eat anything she cooks.

"Starting to smell just about right," Belle whispered to me and Tooney, "that is, if you're making Polyjuice!" We three laughed.

"You forgot the bat wings, Vi!" the Huffie chortled.

"It's already in," she replied, and to our surprise, with all seriousness. We giggled and hooted all the more but it did not waver the Snake's doings. I wiped a tear from the corner of my eye and rubbed my gut, all that laughing made it hurt.

"We should help," Isabelle said when she was done with her fit. We nodded on it and made our way to our petit friend.

"Put the vines down and let us help you, Vienne," I said, killing the small fire under the cauldron.

"What's the incantation?" she asked, as if she didn't hear me. I shook my head. "I used the wrong kind of cauldron, didn't I?"

"Nope, you just tried to make it into Snape's class," Antoinette said. Vienne threw her hands in the air and all the floating ingredients fell to the ground, making a greater mess of the place.

"Fine, so it's not like potions then," Vienne sighed and pointed her wand to the batter, "_Evanesco._" And on that note, we started cleaning up the place. When we were through, I picked up my book and erased Vienne's edits.

"Somebody multiply the whole recipe by 15. Yes, we're making that much," I told the lot. The Ravenclaw took the lead and did the arithmetic. The other girls came over and peeked at her work.

"I'll sift 52 and a half cups of flour then," she said when she was done. I was stunned at the volume of batter we'll be making.

"Tooney, get the eggs done. Separate the white and the yolk. Vienne, mix the butter and the sugar," I commanded. I took over the chocolate business since I doubt Vi knew what a double boiler was.

"Not in a cauldron!" the Hufflepuff girl exclaimed. I turned to see her stopping Vi from an encore presentation.

"Use the mixing bowl, honey. This is not potions," Belle said over the cloud of flour.

Making one batch of vanilla and marble cupcakes would usually take me less than an hour; that includes baking time. But this one took longer at the sheer amount of the batter. Thankfully, we had magic to help us with the labour-intensive whatnots (beating until stiff peaks, mix until fully integrated). It would have sucked the life force out of us if we did it all by ourselves! But at the end of it, we had a giant mixing bowl of the mix and we were all pleased. Antoinette had lined over a dozen cupcake pans. The oven was already lit up; all we have to do now is bake it. We four grabbed our wands and flicked a little spell, and in no time at all, the cupcakes were ready for the oven.

"How long until we can eat them?" Vienne asked.

"Forty five minutes," Antoinette said, referring to my book. I closed the oven door and glanced at the wall clock hanging on the wall.

"We're sort of on schedule," I noted, laughing as I did. "Ezi!" I called out and soon a house elf appeared. I smiled as it bowed courteously at us. "In forty five minutes, in case we forget, take out those cupcakes and lay them on salvers for frosting," I instructed. Ezel, my reserved elf, nodded and peeked into the oven window.

"It smells sweet, Miss Nixxy," he commented. "Forty five minutes. Ezel will do the usual."

"Have Dipsy and the others help," Isabelle said. Ezel nodded once more and left to find the other elves.

"So, what else needs to be done until that time?" I asked. "We're done with the frosting."

* * *

><p><em><strong>MARAUDERS' POV<strong>_

"We have to round up our guests," Vienne said, leading the group out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, we do, where's the guest list? Is it with the twins?" Anne asked, looking back at the cupcakes to make sure they were in no danger of being eaten by sneaky people who planned on going to the kitchen (say, Ron Weasley or Crabbe and Goyle. All three). . we didn't want that because we should have first pick. Once the cupcakes were to be charmed and turn into sleepycakes, it wouldn't be a good idea for them to eat those.

"I believe so," Nixxy said. "I have no idea how to find them though. Stupid gits."

"Where did they say they'd be anyway? I wouldn't expect to find them in the library..." Isabelle said, frowning as she thought of an image where the twins had their noses buried in books. They all stared at each other and fell into a fit just thinking about it.

"Maybe the Room of Requirement, but what would they be doing there at this time?" Vienne wondered. Even if it wasn't all certain, they made their way there.

"So, what kind of room do we ask for?"

"I don't know, just think 'awesome room where we monitor pranks from?'" Nixxy said dryly. They paced by a desolate wall several times until a grand door started to materialize.

They opened it and breathed a sigh of relief when they found themselves in the room they wanted to be in. The twins were lounging on the couch, as usual, poring over the list of people they had planned to invite to the pudding party.

"Oh, you girls finally back," the redheaded Fred said, leafing through and handful of parchment. The girls sat along side of the twins and looked over at the list.

"We're inviting Lavender?" Nixxy exclaimed with disgust.

"Oh heeelll no." Isabelle piped up.

"Why not?" Vienne said.

"Because it's LAVENDER!" both brunettes pressed.

"I know. I just wanted to see how you lot would react." The Slytherin grinned mischievously.

"Stop judging and we'll just invite her. There are more repulsive people anyway," George said, tossing the list of Slytherins on the table.

"Why isn't Theo here?" Vienne's eye twitched. She looks at Nixxy. "You know what I mean."

"The bloody hell with that git,"

"Well, he might prove worthy to be pranked. Remember, we're doing this party to find prospective prank-ees."

The ebony-haired girl nodded in agreement. "Right. Who are we pranking next again?"

"That party's gonna decide for us, I guess."

"Fine, we add all those people on the list."

"Are we really expecting Malfoy and Hermione to arrive?" Fred asked with a knowing grin at his twin.

"I bet you they have better things to attend to than our girls' pudding."

"Oh my soul." Isabelle shuddered at the thought. Nixxy hit her two fellow Lions on the head. Their smiles couldn't get smacked off.

Antoinette nodded solemnly and started scanning the list of Hufflepuffs she was supposed to invite, hiding her blush by lowering her hair onto her face.

Nixxy started folding a piece of parchment from a pile by the couch. These were the invitations.

Vienne covered her ears. "Don't. Let's get to work." She walked over to where Nixxy was, and plopped down beside her.

"These things are lovely. If only they weren't so difficult," the Gryffindor girl mused.

* * *

><p>The corridors leading to the Ravenclaw Tower were crawling with sneaky students, hiding in the shadows of the posts. People from the same houses avoided arriving together so as not to attract attention to themselves. It was best that the Ravenclaw head of house was not around that night.<p>

"Does Hermione know about this?" Ginny asked Lavender Brown as they turned around the corner. They nearly bumped into a Hufflepuff boy when they did. The redhead's companion shrugged. In moments, they reached the tower and made their way up the spiral staircase.

"How are we supposed to get in that common room, I heard you have to answer a trivia or something," Pansy grumbled as she carwled up the stairs with Blaise and the other Slytherins.

"A riddle, Pansy, it's called a riddle." Daphne Greengrass corrected her.

"Just put up the invitation in front of the gargoyle. It says so at the back of the invitation. Didn't you see?" Vincent Crabbe said, startling everyone.

"You're that smart?" Pansy remarked. But when the lot looked up at the group before them, it appeared that Goyle was right. In disbelief, they did as they had to. Stepping in, behold their eyes, the greatest PARTY WHO EVER LIVED! (we can see that. But we kept it :P)

Lights danced around the room, music pounded on the speakers, and the teenage witches and wizards were dancing.

To everyone's surprise, Neville Longbottom stepped up and took Ginny Weasley by the hand as they bagen owning the dance floor.

Harry was in disbelief, so he nudged Ron. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Mhm, refreshments." Ron answered, making a beeline for the refreshment table.

Blaise almost choked on his drink when he saw Neville dancing. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. "My jimmies have been rustled! Longbottom can dance!"

Astoria, boiling with envy, marched towards the chiseled Cedric Diggory and pulled him to the center of the dance floor.

Soon it was apparent that the two couples were having a showdown...

"She hasn't even had a drink yet." Daphne muttered to Theo, looking at her sister flaunting her moves in the middle of the Ravens' common room, no less. She was shimmying her chest, making the dance hotter with every step. The audience were getting excited. Surprinsingly, the Hufflepuffs started wolf-whistling for the younger Greengrass before the Slytherins even started.

"Why are they all acting as if they drank too much firewhiskey? We're only serving butterbeer." Anne asked, looking at the guests.

"You don't know?" Nixxy laughed and picked up another cut of pudding.

"Don't know what?" Isabelle narrowed her eyes and sniffed at her own serving of gooey goodness. Her eyes widened. "Oh."

The twins bounded over. "What do you ladies think?" they grinned, waggling their eyebrows at the rest of the group.

Vienne raised her eyebrows at both slices; Nixxy and Isabelle's. "Don't tell me..." she glanced at the twins. They responded with a wink.

"You guys really didn't know?" the drunk brunette asked. This girl was as plastered as any bloke after 20 pints lager. She knew of the twin's plan and she took full advantage. "I love you, Fred and George!" she said, embracing her favorite twins in the world.

"Then let's go to the dorms and have oursleves a little snog?" Fred announced.

"We'll find a hog? Yay!" Nixxy exclaimed, putting up a bottle of butterbeer and skipping to the crowd. "Let's party!"

"Who said anything about a log?" muttered Isabelle, blinking rapidly to try and get a hold of what was happening around her.

"She can never hold her alcohol, can she, Fred?" his twin noted. His statement earned him the stares of the three girls.

"You spiked the pudding," Vienne accused, and retracted her hand that was holding the spoon she was using to distribute the pudding. The twins grinned.

"That they surely did."

"What's a party without it, after all," they chorused.

The Ravenclaw stood up from the beanbag she was sitting on and said, "I'm going to have to go to the loo now. Excuse me."

Her companions nodded absently and continued eating and observing their guests, within moments Isabelle was back with a stricken look on her face.

"The loo could wait." she announced shakily.

Antoinette shot her a look. "Why?"

"Let's just say some people found the dorm rooms appropriate for their... endeavors."

"Who's in?" said the Hufflepuff. Her eyes scanned the area to look for the 'missing ones'.

"Does it matter? I didn't take time to look," Isabelle said.

Antoinette shook her head. "Oh boy, this is going to be a long night."

"On the contrary, they'll fall drunk in a few hours"

"And come on, at least they mingle among each other," George said. It was true though. Everybody seemed to let their prejudice about every other house aside that one night.

They heard a dreamy voice join in their conversation. "Hello everyone."

"Guys, look who I found. It's the sweetheart, Luna," Nixxy said, coming back with the reserved blonde. She then fell on the couch asleep.

"Why, hello Luna. Enjoying yourself so far?" Isabelle asked her fellow Ravenclaw pleasantly.

"The party is alright though I really hope the pudding doesn't attract flutterbys. They're known for their extreme liking to sweets and diving into them, you know, but they're really dangerous if people accidentally eat them."

Nobody knew how to respond to that. But because she was adorable, they smiled and pretended to know what those were.

"Vi! There you are." Blaise suddenly appeared. "Have you seen Draco?" For some reason he looked terribly nervous.

The twins looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"Draco, stop brushing your leg against mine."

"If you'd only care to notice, Granger, my legs are as cramped as yours and I'm barely moving. If only you weren't too aroused to even lift your right leg, we'd have a little more space"

"Then what's that that keeps on moving against my leg?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's probably nothing. Now, shut up and kiss me." he whispered, crashing his lips on hers. But she was uneasy and it wasn't because the Slytherin prince was all over her but because of the rough, bristly sensation rubbing on her lower leg.

...

*meow*

The sound caught them by surprise and made them jump. Draco hit his head and a broom fell on the girl. A bucket follows suit and clatters onto the floor.

"Crookshanks?"

*hiss*

"Malfoy..."

"What?"

"That's _not_ Crookshanks..."

The feline's eyes were as luminescent as oil lamps. lul. The eerie glare of the cat was all too familiar. The pair knew it wasn't the fierce pet of the girl, it was worse. Way worse.

"Mrs. Norris!"

* * *

><p>"Not now, Blaise." Vienne said, pushing him to the side. Luna suddenly dropped her robe and passed the boy. He trailed her as she made her way to the center of the common room, meeting a couple more girls.<p>

From a corner in the room, Pansy narrowed her eyes at the view she was seeing. "Is Blaise following that Loony girl?"

Ernie walked over and spoke as well. "Forget that, what is she doing?"

Then, the music started at the flick of her wand. The lights dimmed and a spotlight came on, focusing on the pretty blonde girl. Her hips swayed to the beat of the cabaret music.

"Lovegood can dance?"

"She's good."

"Maybe she can even... love good." Someone offered, which earned the speaker looks from everyone around who heard his statement.

The Ravenclaws started whispering amongst themselves, they didn't even know Luna could dance. Soon everyone was staring.

Blaise didn't know what overcame him. He just realized that he was on the dance floor with the young Ravenclaw. She twirled and fell into his arms. He dipped her so low that her hair touched the floor. But he kept his balance, she was light anyway so it wasn't much trouble.

Luna pulled her necktie off and tossed it over his neck, pulling him closer in their strange tango. Every step brought their bodies closer until he was entirely lost in her azure eyes.

And that said it all. The Marauders caught each others eyes, except Nixxy who was suppose to be asleep. Their looks were in synch with their thoughts. They have found their pair.

"Don't kill Cedric!" Nixxy suddenly exclaimed, grabbing the attention of nearby students.

"What the glob?" Harry said. "That was my dream!"

"What?" Cedric was stunned. "You two dream about me?"

"Looks like she's up. Who wants the last pudding?"

* * *

><p>There you are :)<p> 


End file.
